Flamefur
by Hope Phantom
Summary: First fanfic no flames
1. Found

There was an apprentice twoleg fighting an older twoleg. The younger twoleg summoned a wall of water. I raced back to camp to warn the others, but it was too late. The water swept me up, and that was the last thing I saw before changing into twoleg form and blacking out.

Now, let me back up a little bit and explain. My name's Flamefur or Heather. I was born as a human with special powers. I had a twin sister named Antoinette. Our mother died in labor, and our father and sister couldn't care less about us. When we were 2 and a half we ran away. Now, by that time we were pretty experienced with our powers. We went and became cats. We have 5 forms, maybe more! They were: owl, bear, cat, dire wolf, and domestic dog. Anyway, now that you've got a little bitta background on me, 'On With the Story!'

"Is she awake?" I heard a voice ask. Then everything came rushing back to me.

"My kits! Save my kits! Blazekit! Bubblekit!" I yelled, lost in the horror of that night.

"Relax. You're okay. You've been out three days. I'm Robin, and these guys are Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven." a cute teen boy said. Suddenly, Starfire ran out of the room, sobbing.

"It's all right. She's just upset because I broke up with her and refuse to help take care of HER child" Robin said.

"Hey, dude, Jade _IS_ partially your child. You don't have to be so hard on her" Cyborg said.

It was a few days later and Raven was with me without Robin, a rare thing.

"I know why Robin broke up with Starfire" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Why?" I asked her, equally quiet.

"I saw that you were coming and acted stupid by telling Robin. He saw what I saw and instantly knew that he loved you far more than Starfire. She was pregnant with his twins at the time, and they were happy. He broke up with her and she lost one of their baby girls and made Jade be partially paralyzed in her lower half. Not to mention that she nearly destroyed the tower. It took forever to convince her to stay on the team, and to top it all off, she went into labor early from the stress" she told me.

"He gave her up, for me!?" I asked incredulously. "I didn't even know him then!"

"That doesn't matter, he's head over heels in love with you, and before long you're gonna be his girlfriend!" she warned me as she walked out and nearly into Robin.

"Hey! I was wondering if you would," he started to say.

"YES!" I said.

"Tomorrow night at 6:30? We won't even have to leave the tower. I can get the other titans out of the tower." He said I nodded and was very excited, for I had instantly loved him as well. **(A/N now would be a good time to insert a timeline. Cyborg is about to turn 20, Starfire is 18 as well as Robin and Heather. Beast Boy and Raven are the same age, 16, and are dating.)**

The next night, everyone was gone. We had a very romantic evening, and just before we went to our rooms, he kissed me. We heard giggles and stormed over to the cabinet, Robin holding me the whole time. Turns out that Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy had been broadcasting our date to all the titans! It was Beast Boy and Cyborg's idea. They should wake up in a couple of days. Raven was not at fault, she just got dragged into it.

A couple of days later, we were helping move a 4 month pregnant Bee into the tower. She was expecting Cyborg's baby boy.

We had a big party celebrating her arrival, just because we needed to have fun. I don't remember much about that night, but apparently we had TOO MUCH fun.


	2. Bee

**(I lost this part so I'll sum it up so I can start again. Heather and Raven are pregnant to Robin and Beast Boy, and since Heather is part animal, Heather and Robin are defiantly having multiple babies.)**

"Starfire, you can't leave!" I pleaded with her. I had went to go get Jade from her as Jade liked me and found her packing.

"I can and I am. You are taking my place on the team. You are even having babies to the man I love" she argued.

"Fine! You have a solid argument! But, just so ya know, it wasn't that Robin never loved you. It's that, well, we were made for each other. Pretty much literally." I told her.

"I will stay" she said after some thought. I could tell she thought that he had never loved her.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! We heard.

"BEE!" I yelled. She understood and we took off to get her to the hospital.

Five long hours later, Brandon Viktor Stone entered this world.


	3. Uh Oh

It was a dreary day, but Robin and I had every right to be excited. Today we would find out how many children and the genders.

As it turns out, we were having quintuplets. Two boys and three girls. The names were going to be, Heath, Jake, Evelynn, Ashley, and Emmy.

I had a vision a few days later in the tower. It went a little something like this.

Robin and I were playing with Jade, Heath, Jake, Evelynn, Ashley, and Emmy. There was a knock on the door.

"It's a man with a girl a little older than you looking for Heather" Raven told us.

"Oh no. It's my dad and older sister!" I whispered in horror as Robin protectively stood in front of me as they walked in.

"Young lady, you have been away far too long! You are coming home with me RIGHT NOW!" my father yelled as he saw me.

"Dad, no. I am a nineteen year old girl, and a titan now. I have to take care of my children." I told him, stepping out from behind Robin.

"Child. Who's the father? I'll kill him!" he yelled, seeing the children.

"You will do no such thing. Now LEAVE." I told him as I showed him to the door.

"No Heather. He should know." Robin said.

"Know WHAT?" my father asked, spinning around.

"I'm the father. In fact, Heather, will you marry me?" Robin asked.

"YES!"I yelled, hugging him. My father and sister just turned around and walked out the door.


End file.
